


Secret Encounters.

by CALLEN37, Ncislaaddict123



Series: Close Encounters Series. [1]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CALLEN37/pseuds/CALLEN37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ncislaaddict123/pseuds/Ncislaaddict123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots, this is the first, Callen and Deeks at a stake out and things get explosive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Encounters.

   


They were sitting in a bar, Deeks and Callen, stuck in a booth far away from the air conditioning on one of the hottest nights of the year so far. It was near midnight and they had been there for two hours waiting for a snitch to give them some information on their ongoing investigation.

  
To say that Callen was getting bored was an understatement, he had been watching the dancers on the dance floor, some male female, and some all female and mostly he’d been watching a young blond gay man dancing provocatively with his older partner.

He’d started to notice Deeks’ proximity to him; he’d started to notice it a lot.

He had wanted Sam to come on this op, but it was his and Michelle’s anniversary, and with Kensi in Afghanistan, Deeks was the only logical choice. Callen had had a thing for the blond detective for a while. But seeing as no one had any idea that he was bi-sexual, he hadn’t said a thing.

He looked over at Deeks his mouth parted as he drank from his cold beer, a drop of moisture dripping from the neck of the bottle and landing in the hollow of his throat, Callen felt his jeans get tighter, and then he noticed, Deeks was mesmerized by the two dancing men.

For Callen the booth seemed to be shrinking, either that or Deeks was moving oh so slowly closer to him.

* * *

  
  
Deeks felt a light touch on his thigh, he almost missed it, and he held his breath not daring to move. Then he felt his again, Callen’s hand slightly touching the outside of this thigh. This time it was a bit more noticeable.  
He didn't do anything. ...  
So it went on, then G placed a hand on his knee and slid it a bit up and down again every time putting a little bit more pressure on the upper thigh and went slowly towards in between them.  
It was a turn-on he never imagined.

Callen was scared Deeks would pull away, or worse hit him and leave and never speak to him again, never again would he be able to look into those deep stormy blue eyes.

But he couldn’t help himself. He pushed the envelope; he ran his hand higher up the inside of Marty’s thigh, missing the slight smirk on Deeks’ face.   
‘Hmmm, if G thinks he’s getting away with it then he’s way off base,’ Deeks thought his pants getting tighter as he suddenly thought about getting to second base with G. Callen. ‘So... why not and test the waters himself and get into gear.’ He thought, if he looked over at Callen and saw he was drunk and mistaking him for a girl, he’d say nothing more and help him into a cab.

Deeks slowly turned his head, and looked into Callen’s eyes and his breath caught in his chest, they locked eyes and saw the raw lust in the opposite of them, Callen smiled and Deeks followed suit, their hands interlocking at the top of Deeks’ thigh.  
“G…” Deeks breathed.

Callen was about to answer, when he saw the man they had been waiting for come in through the back door and made his way towards the two men, Callen let go of Deeks’ hand and turned his attention to the newcomer.  
Before he got in earshot Callen leaned towards Deeks, and said in a seductive voice, “This isn’t over just yet, I promise you that.”

Deeks’ hand gripped Callen’s thigh under the table.

He got the information needed and Callen stood up without a word and he'd headed off to arrange the next phase of their investigation.

* * *

 

It had been a great day, and a shitty day all in one, Kensi had returned and was allowed out into the field, Deeks was pleased he’d got his partner back, but also a bad day as Callen had nearly been hurt.

They’d been at the meet, Callen and Sam waiting for the mark to arrive, when Deeks had noticed an extra man sneak behind the pair of them, raising his gun up to fire. He hadn't been thinking, there was no way that he was going to allow G to get hurt, so he’d run at the man and tackled him with all his strength.

Kensi had come in behind him, cuffed the guy and Deeks had stood up with a smile on his face, knowing he’d saved the life of a team member.

He’d shot a smile at Callen which was quickly wiped off when he saw the look of anger on the team leader face, he’d hoped Callen would wait until they were alone to tell him what was bothering him, but he didn’t.

They had taken the whole team down and were waiting for LAPD to come and collect the men for processing, when Callen turned on him.

* * *

 

Callen had been terrified.

He’d seen the man move behind him, and had seen the gun in his hand, when he saw a blond blur. Deeks had jumped at him, it would have only taken one false move and the man he loved would have been dead…wait?…what?! Loved? Callen sighed.

They had got it wrong those few years ago when they had joked Kensi was stuck, smitten…whatever, with Deeks. It wasn’t Kensi…it was him, he was in love with Martin A. Deeks…and he’d nearly lost him. Dammit! He’d lost so many people in his life that he’d cared about, it wasn’t going to happen anymore, no way was Deeks going to die on account of him.

Deeks had turned grinning at him, as if he had expected Callen to thank him for nearly killing himself and taking away and hope Callen had at a chance of love.

Callen saw red.

“WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!” he yelled.

Sam and Kensi looked on in shock.

“Sorry?” Deeks said silently seething.

“You could have been killed, you could have blown the op, put us all in danger, I knew he was there, you nearly ruined everything!” Callen said moving closer to Deeks.

Deeks looked around, Kensi looked angry…maybe she was angry at him too, and Sam was smirking.  That was the last straw.

“BITE ME!” he yelled back, he turned and walked out, not even waiting for Kensi to catch up to give him a lift back to the mission, he grabbed his bag from the back of her car and jumped into a cab that was passing not even looking back to see the team standing staring after him, open mouthed in disbelief.

Standing behind them Sam and Kensi didn’t get to see the smirk on Callen’s face at Deeks’ last comment, making a silent promise to himself to do just that.

* * *

  
  
  
  
As he got home Deeks grabbed his surf gear and went to the beach near his apartment. When he was on his board and becoming one with the waves it calmed him and he could forget all his problems and stopped questioning himself.

He went home, still not settled and sat down at the table to drink a coffee, when there was a knock on his door.

He opened the door and stood stunned as the one person he wasn’t expecting stood there.  
"What are you doing here Agent Callen?" Deeks questioned a slightly venomous tone in his voice.  
Callen cringed at that, he knew exactly why he was being given the cold shoulder, but didn't let it show   
"You gonna let me in?" He asked purposefully avoiding the answer to Deeks’ question ... for now.

Hiding his hurt, Deeks stepped aside and let him in.  
He couldn't figure out why Callen had paid him a visit.  It was clear to him no one trusted him fully on the team and that almost three years of being part of it more or less seemed to mean nothing.  
Sure they went on team nights and had good times but then the bar played in his mind ... and the promise Callen had left him with, ‘No! Don’t go there!’ Deeks chastised himself. He looked away from Callen and stepped back.

On the job he had tried to find a way into the team, to feel a part of the whole.  But he was tired of being the butt of every joke and he had come to the decision that he didn't want to be there anymore because of the way the others were treating him and because of that he questioned himself more often and became more on guard than before.

He had nothing more to give; he couldn’t invest any more time or energy in a team that didn’t value him, nor his skills. He’d had enough of people playing with his feelings.  
  
Callen was standing before him and saw all the doubt and question in himself.

* * *

 

“Don’t…” Deeks said tears clouding his eyes.

Callen’s heart lurched at the pain he saw in Deeks’ face.  
Suddenly, Deeks was pinned against the front door a firm grip on his wrists to hold them in place and a body pressed against him, warm lips pressed strongly against his and blanking out his mind.

  
As he realized what was happening, It took him a few seconds to respond, and then he let himself fall into G. 

  
Deeks felt like his whole body was burning never had he felt such sensation, nor even dared to imagine that it was possible, that Callen would feel for him the same things that he felt for the older man.  
G began to play with the hem of Marty’s shirt and his hands slipped between the shirt and his body, seeking out warm skin.

As their tongues battled for dominance G's hands were caressing Marty’s sides and sending shivers through him, the electricity they both felt with every touch was nearly unbearable for them.

  
Marty pushed G towards the end of the hall to his bedroom, on the way G got rid of Marty’s shirt and then began to touch him everywhere he could think of.

  
His thumbs played with Marty’s nipples and there was a sudden rush of blood to his now very tented boxers.  
Marty almost couldn't stand it any longer, so he just pulled a view inches back to study G's eyes.... more than anything he hope he wasn’t being played.  
All he saw was affirmation, lust, passion and something else, he couldn't put a finger on it but he dared to hope there was trust and maybe even more.  
He grabbed the hem of Callen's shirt "you are wearing too much,” he growled.

Callen shivered at the tone of voice Deeks used and ripped the buttons off his shirt in his haste to remove it. His own pants now too restrictive for his body. He couldn’t help it but Callen groaned.

* * *

 

Marty sucked at his neck, Callen ripping Deek’s shirt off his body, his hands tearing at Deeks’ belt, trying to get it undone as they moved up the hallway to the bedroom, their hands caressing every part of the other’s body that they could get their hands on.

Lips and tongues leaving each other only so that they could breathe.

Deeks pulled back as he opened his bedroom door.

“Don’t…” Callen whispered, “Don’t leave me…” he said quietly.  
Marty turned and grabbed G’s hand and pulled him closer to him grabbing his ass and he pulled him closer.

“Never.” He breathed, his crotch looking for friction as he rubbed himself against Callen’s hard muscular body.

They fell back onto the bed, Marty nibbling on Callen’s neck and Callen licking and sucking on his earlobe turning him on even more than before.  
Their hips moved together in slow circles. Both men trying to find more friction,   
Callen’s hands moved down, undoing Marty’s pants and pulling them down with his boxers, Marty moving to follow suit with G’s clothing.  


Callen moved on top of Marty and began to kiss him once again. He kissed his way up and down his body, slowing and paying attention to each of his nipples one at a time; he smirked at the grunt of approval that Marty gave at the feel of Callen’s tongue lathering each nub.

He continued to place kisses further down Marty’s toned body, but made sure he didn’t go anywhere near where Marty was desperately hoping he’d go.

“G!” Marty begged as he kissed the inside of his thigh.

“Soon.” Callen grinned with a mischievous glint in his eye. Which Marty concluded only meant trouble.  
  
Callen kissed further up his thigh and Marty lifted his hips hoping to guide his mouth just where he wanted it. Callen grinned again and bit him.

“Ow!” Marty exclaimed as Callen laughed.

“Only giving you what you asked for babe.” Callen smirked and then started sucking on the bite wound, causing Marty to groan louder.

* * *

 

“G….PLEASE!” he moaned his hands fisting the sheets trying to get some sort of grip as his cock jumped to attention begging for Callen to notice it.

Deeks was as close to heaven as he’d ever been. No one had ever made him feel that way before. No woman had ever paid that much attention to his wants and needs. He wondered just how practiced at being with a guy Callen was…because he was an expert at this….

Callen looked up at him through lust filled eyes.

Looking into his blue eyes Deeks felt as if he were about to go crazy, “G…G….G…Please!!!!” he groaned. He wanted Callen to stop teasing him and he wanted to feel G’s warm wet mouth on him  
“Do you want this?” G asked his voice heavy with desire.

Marty nodded.

“Tell me…tell me what you want…” G pushed.

He needed to know it was ok with Deeks, that he really wanted him.

  
"I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR WET DROOLING MOUTH ON MY COCK!" Deeks screamed as Callen licked dangerously close to his ball sac.

Not even a second later G had his mouth closed around Marty’s member and his tongue began oh so slowly, to play with the head drawing circles and humming lightly.

Marty closed his eyes in pleasure at the feeling of the warm wet mouth encircling him.

He had had blow jobs from women before, but nothing compared to what G. Callen, team leader and boss, had just done to him. His hips pushed higher and G smiled and swallowed Marty’s full length.

“Fuck!” Marty exclaimed as Callen slowly moved his tongue up Marty’s shaft to increase the pressure.  
Marty’s exclamation turned Callen on even more and his own cock started screaming for attention, and was almost violently now pressed against the denim of his jeans.  
Marty shifted and Callen moved position so that he was upside down to Deeks’ position.

Marty’s breath hitched as he felt G’s hand on the base of his shaft moving up and down in total sync with his mouth, Callen could feel the tension in the younger man’s body.

He flicked his tongue over the tip of Marty’s cock once and then again and by the third time Deeks spilled all his seed with a loud shout.  
Callen welcomed it and swallowed all of it  
Marty’s body was shaking all over, never had he had a reaction this intense, he felt his world start to go gray.

G turned around and held the shaking man in his arms, placing a passionate kiss on his lips.

Deeks smiled at the taste of himself in Callen’s mouth.

As he came down G asked, “Was it your first time…with a man I mean?”

Deeks nodded grinning stupidly, “Was I that obvious…”  
The smirk on Callen's face said it all and he took Marty in his strong arms and placed a kiss onto Marty’s head and traced patterns on his arm.

* * *

 

Marty could see a whole new side of Callen, gone was the angry, hard ass of earlier and now, he was a softer Callen, pulling Marty into his arms and holding him tight.  
"Never thought you were the kind of man who enjoyed a snuggle," Marty said with a wide grin on his face looking towards the slightly older man.  
As he reached to steal some kisses from him, his hand caressed G stomach and got slowly down to the waistband of his jeans and further down.  
He reached the tent in his pants and pressed lightly against it.  
The suspicious noise he got encouraged him that he was doing it right.  
With one hand he opened the belt and then pulled the zipper down, he wanted to push G's boxers down but there were none ...  
Then it occured him.... it was all planned.

  
He looked into Callen's face and saw the smirk and returned it, “Is this how you punish everyone who saves your life then Callen.” Deeks joked as he freed Callen’s quivering member and stroked it with his nails.

“GOD YES!” Callen shouted. His hips bucking up to Marty’s hand, he was nearly overwhelmed by the soft, yet scratchy but gentle touch.

G grabbed Marty’s shoulder, trying not to go over the edge yet, he was like a little boy with a new toy and he still wanted to play.


End file.
